Prince of Darkness
by ShadeSlayer Nightshade
Summary: Percy was the hero that the Olympians needed, but what did they do...banish him to the pits of Tartarus. In the dark Percy found the family that he could trust, one that will never betray him. That day Percy Jackson, Son of Posiden died and The Dark Prince was born. Adopted from AmazingKingXman. I am not changing the first to chapters. Rated T. On Hold
1. Prolouge: Prince of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Percy POV_Tartarus (The Great Pit)_

Percy snarled as he smashed his fist against Kronos's face. His eyes showed such rage, a fiery inferno, promising pain to all that had spited him. The Titan whimpered in relief when the demon finally stopped, but then crushed the titan's head turning him into gold specks of dust. He started to remember all the pain and suffering that brought him, the betrayal and his rise as The Prince of Darkness.

_"Flashback"_

Thalia POV_(Mount Olympus)_

"Percy Jackson! You are here because you are being accused of murder and treason." My father said.

We were all in the council chamber after we heard what Percy supposedly had done. He is accused of being a spy for Gaea during the war and had murdered seven demigods after the battle ended. Now I know that's crap. Percy lost his memory during the first half of the war and since then, he's been with us the entire time.

"It's time for a vote. Who here thinks Perseus Jackson is guilty of the charges against him!" my father thundered. Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Annabeth, which was a surprise and several other Demigods all voted yes. Which out voted the no's by two, Percy didn't even look scared. Why was he not afraid?

"You have made a mistake. Next time a battle of mass proportions happens and you need me, don't bother asking for help." He said with no fear, but I could see the betrayal in his eyes as he looked toward Annabeth. None of the big three thought he was guilty, Hell, even Mr. D knew better. But it didn't matter. My father mournfully took his master bolt into his hands.

"Perseus, I am sorry, but your sentence is eternal damnation in Tartarus!" he roared and threw his Master Bolt at my best friend.

All of his supporters screamed when it hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and Riptide laid on the ground without his master. I fell to the ground and sobbed. He was gone, gone to Tartarus, the prison of immortals. Nico hugged me, He was crying just as hard as I was, Percy was a big brother to him and now he's gone. Jason just stared at the spot with grief in his eyes. Annabeth came to hug me but I blasted her with lightning, sending her across the room to her mother's throne. Athena stood up, as if to do something, but stopped when Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis had their weapons out, pointed at her.

_"Flashback end"_

Thalia POV

It's been a year since that horrible day. Nico comes to see me a lot, comforting me the best he can. I refuse to talk to Annabeth anymore. She's lost my trust, Every time she's tried to speak with me; she's left covered in burns. I laid in bed and started to cry again. I'm tired of crying all the time; I'm Thalia, the bad ass, not Thalia, the widow. I left the hunters after Percy's banishment to Tartarus. I had to be here at this Camp, this god's forsaken camp, to keep his memory, to make sure it lived on. An iris message appeared, my father's image appeared. I hopped of my bed and wiped away my tears. He smiled sadly; He had come to respect Percy.

Daughter, I have great news," He said.

I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. He grinned. "The Titan Mnemosyne had altered the memories of certain events in our minds and made it seem like Percy killed Demigods from our side when they were actually demigods from Gaea's side." Zeus lied

The Olympians came to realize that they were wrong about Percy, however they decided to lie instead of come clean about their ignorance, especially Athena.

I stood up in shock. Does that mean what I think it means! "Does that mean Percy's allowed to come home?" I asked, almost begging for my wish to come true.

"He'll be returning now. I have sent for Hestia to spirit him out of Tartarus. Thalia, my dear, not everyone was affected by the Titan's trickery. Your friend Annabeth, for example believed that whatever her mother sided with was right, even when Athena was tricked herself."

I nodded and swiped the message away. I Iris messaged Nico to tell him the news.

Percy POV Flashback

_Tartarus (The Great Pit)_

Percy awoken the middle of a small throne room. The walls were blood-red and screams of torment from creatures outside the room could be heard. Percy knew he was in Tartarus, but he never expected to be in a throne room. Where am I, he thought.

"You are in our throne room,"a voice said.

"whose there?,"Percy said showing no fear.

Two dark figures appeared through the shadows both wearing crimson red and black robes with a hood that showed only darkness.

One figure then said proudly "I am Tartarus"

The other says "I am Erebus, and we have chosen you for a great purpose Percy Jackson".

_"Flashback end"_

Percy POV

_Tartarus (The Great Pit)_

"The Olympians will soon "discover" my innocence and try amend their mistake by taking me out of Tartarus, expecting me to forgive them because of my fatal flaw. I will bide my time, hiding my true intentions and carry out the will of my new fathers Tartarus and Erebus. They will think that I am still _Percy_ Jackson, but when the time comes they will taste my vengeance". I will topple Olympus and build a new kingdom that is fair, just and dedicated to improving the lives of demigods and mortals.

"My name was Percy Jackson, but now I am the Prince of Darkness"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting again

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

**Percy POV**

_Tartarus (The Great Pit)_

"The Olympians will send someone to "recuse" me very soon, for the plan to work I must give them the "Percy" that they want to see" Thought Percy

Immediately after, Percy used his new abilities to give him the appearance he had before his "ascension". His silver hair become the untamed jet black hair he had when he first arrived. He then transformed his yellow eyes into his past sea green, which unfortunately for him makes him look like Poseidon, much to his displeasure.

The next step was to make scars and other injuries scatter all over his body, just to make his former family feel even more guilt.

Percy's mind then drifts back to the past and fills him with rage. His skin once again became a pale shade, his eyes this time turned into a crimson color. His pupils turned into reptilian slits, His straight teeth formed sharp canine like fangs you would only see on a demon. his mind is filled with so much rage at the betrayal and most importantly the betrayers.

"Calm down my son, please." says a calming voice.

Percy struggled for some reason; his instincts demanded that he restrain himself, he knew this was Nyx, primordial goddess of the Night and his newly adopted mother. He couldn't control himself due to anger combined with his new dark nature, but he forced himself to stop.

**Nyx POV**

I smiled as I watched my son control his new demonic urges and then I frowned, remembering the past actions that Percy discovered about the Gods that he used to serve. Throughout history the gods were responsible for the many tragedies that has befallen both mankind and their own children, Demigods.

A perfect example was Medusa. Medusa did disgrace Athena temple, but it wasn't her choice. Poseidon took her on the cold floor of Athena's temple. Instead of stopping Poseidon she cursed the woman who was calling out for help. All because she was jealous, just like she was jealous of arachnid and her weaving.

I walk up to my son caressing his cheek, telling him soothing words (which is the death of Olympus).

"I see that you are having a good time" said a woman's voice

Nyx smiled, knowing who it was and says "Hello Hemera"

**Third Person POV**

The primordial goddess of day smiles and reply's "It is nice to see family together, however we have a schedule to keep"

Over the years Hestia has become angry with the gods on Mount Olympus, that most of them have abused their status as gods, ignored their duties and seek to only cause further harm.

"She is right, by now the gods must be spending one of them to collect me, they must not discover what has been going on during my time in Tartarus. Percy then used his powers to give him his previous appearance and then forced himself into unconsciousness.

Nyx nodded her head. "Take care of yourself my baby boy, my little Perseus."

Nyx and Hemera disappeared in a plume of shadows and light flash , at that exact moment Artemis appeared .She crept over to the "sleeping" boy. She cried a little at the state he was in, scars and other injuries were scattered all over his body.

She gently shook him awake. Percy's eyes snapped open, his head thrashing wildly, looking for who touched him. He got a good look at who was shaking him, when he saw it was Artemis, he broke down into sobs. Artemis pulled him close and just hugged him, gently muttering soothing words in his ear.

"Artemis, it was horrible, so much pain, so many nightmares." He sobbed. (Percy deserves an Academy award for his performance)

She began to cry as well. A hero did not deserve this torture, especially a hero like Perseus. "It's okay Percy, it's okay. I'm taking you home, okay?"

He looked up hopefully, not believing what he was hearing. She nodded, and he smiled in relief. In his mind Percy was smiling at his own acting, he got Artemis, the world-class man hater, to cry and hug him. (yeah! he's that good)

She snapped her fingers and a white button up shirt appeared on him, which you would see on a business suit, along with black dress pants and formal shoes. They then disappeared in a silver flash.

When they arrived near Camp Half-Blood, Percy was greeted with a tackle by a familiar hell-hound.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he smiled happily. Said hell-hound licked his face eagerly. She got off and Percy brushed his clothes. The massive hound walked by his side, determined not to lose him again . Artemis smiled at the sight. The Olympians flashed in, each had different emotions on their faces. The ones voted for him to be innocent, were smiling happily at him, while the ones who voted guilty were staring remorsefully. Percy tried his best to ignore them as he was still angry but decided to turn and face them.

"Why do you not bow to us?" said Athena.

"Maybe, because while everyone celebrated, I was be tortured for a crime I did not commit, one that you personally accused me of, Athena. "he roared.

Artemis, Hestia and Hades glared at their fellow Olympians. "Leave him be, He will tell us of his imprisonment tomorrow, for now he must rest."

The gods nodded grudgingly, the three turned their attention back to Percy. "Welcome back!" they said in unison.

Percy forced a smile as they walked to Camp Half blood. "We'll see if it's good to be back."

"Time for the plan to begin" Percy thought

**Percy POV**

We slowly walked to Camp Half-Blood. Hades and Apollo were around me, their weapons out. Athena looked downcast, I think she finally realized what she's done was wrong. The old me would've been willing to forgive her if she asks, but now that will never happen. Hestia was walking next to me, I smiled; she always supported me when I needed it. Artemis was grinning for some reason, I gave her a questioning look, but she shrugged me off. As we walked, I could hear Apollo and Zeus talking.

"She's going to be so excited isn't she, dad?" Apollo whispered.

"Who were they talking about? It better not be Annabeth" He thought angrily

We stopped directly in front of the entire camp. So many new faces, they must have gotten a lot of new campers. My eyes scanned the faces in front of me. Annabeth and Grover, I growled, a deep rumbling sound in my throat. Both of them turned on me right when I was accused of killing the demigods, their betrayal hurt the most, even more than my father's. Then there was Thalia, I smiled, her blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Nico had a large grin on his face.

It was good to be back, but make no mistake I will continue has planned no matter what happens while I am at camp. While in Tartarus I met thousands of innocent souls that were cast their by gods such as Athena, Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite and even Poseidon because they "offended" them. A lady was sent their because she was seen as more beautiful than Aphrodite and that she refused to bed with Zeus or Ares when they demanded her to do so. I promised people like her two things while in the pit. That I will free their souls and that I will get them their revenge. But when it came to Poseidon i had my own vendetta against him, because of what happened to my mother. When I was in Tartarus my mother and Paul were attacked by monsters seeking revenge on me, my father could have helped them. He was near the area, but just like when I was banished, he did nothing.


	3. Chapter 3:Annabeth dies

Percy P.O.V

Since i was the son of Erebus, Nyx and Tartarus , I had control over the shadows and could go to and leave the pit whenever I wanted. I waited until no one was around and shadow traveled back to Tartarus. Erebus, sensing that i came back, greeted me. "I will pretend to work with them so you must send some monsters to camp. I will kill some so they trust me even though i am not really on their side," i said to my father. "It is a good plan but one more thing, once you have learnt their weakness contact me. When they least expect an attack, tell me and i will attack," he replied. What would happen if they got suspicious? were my thoughts. "What would happen if they got suspicious and stuff with me disappearing and stuff," I asked. "Don't get them suspicious? Act normal and you will be trusted the most secret secrets," Tartarus said surprising me. I hadn't noticed that he came in.

"Alright," I replied. I shadow travelled to the beach of Camp Half-Blood and had a quick swim, Thankfully no one was around so when they asked me where were you i could say i was having a swim. The conch horn sounded. It was time for dinner. I sprinted to the dining pavilon and ate, before i ate i sacrificed some food to Erebus and Tartarus. When i did the flames turned brown-black. "Thank you my son, thank you. Now all I need is a host to hold my essence." I heard in my mind. "Don't thank me dad, I began, for if it was not for you i would be rotting in the hell hole in misery and betrayal. Together we will soon rule," I finished. "Soon I had finished my food and soon it was time for the campfire. " I dedicate this song to my fathers, Erebus and Tartarus for helping me get over my betrayal and promised my revenge. To my masters," I muttered. I started to sing This song saved my Life. The ones who supported me thought that I meant it for them, for keeping me alive. Soon the campfire was over and we went to bed. I went to the beach instead of my cabin when i thought no one was looking. "Thank you father, for helping me get over the pain of misery and betrayal. Thank you, both of you. I might as well let Poseidon live since no one I trust would be able to rule the seas, not even Oceanus or Pontus, Thalassa would be good but she faded a long time ago," I whispered almost inaudible. Annabeth however had been invisible with her Yankee's cap on and heard every word I said. Suddenly I sensed another presence with my powers over the shadows. I whipped around trying to look for the person with the sense of presence. I could not see him / her so I guessed it would be Annabeth with her Yankee's cap. I saw her trying to get away. I snatched the Yankee's cap off her head and asked / demanded "Hello Annabitch. How much did you hear?" "E -E -E -v -v -e -e -r -ry thing, and don't call me Annabitch, my name's Annabeth for gods sake.," she stammered at my amusement. I grabbed my dagger from behind me. Erebus ad Tartarus's voices echoed in my head, " Kill her, ill her, ll her, her ,err, r." I shadow travelled behind her and stabbed her in the back, head then shadow travelled back in front of her, slashing at her chest and stomach, not realizing that I had transformed into the form I used in Tartarus. "I'm afraid you have to die then," I said calmly. Finally for the last final stroke I controlled her blood, heating it up to 523 degree's and then lowered / dropped the temperature right down to -391 degrees. There she froze, motionless and still. With one swift movement I dug my sword right through her neck causing her blood to splatter every where. I shadow travelled to my cabin with blood on my clothes and had a quick shower, washing my clothes in the process. I realized that I was in the form I used in Tartarus and I made myself look back to how I looked before. I willed my clothes to dry and I headed off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Annabeth P.O.V (before she dies)

After the campfire I wasn't tired so I slipped my Yankee's cap on heading to the beach. However Percy had gone to the beach. I heard him mutter "Thank you father, for helping me get over the pain of misery and betrayal. Thank you, both of you. I might as well let Poseidon live since no one I trust would be able to." I was shocked at that statement. Was he planning to kill the gods? Join Kronos? And who was his father since he said Poseidon isn't? My mind was racing with questions. Suddenly he whipped around like e felt a disturbance. Forgetting I was invisible, I backed away quietly but it wasn't fast enough. "Hello Annabitch. How much did you hear?" he asked or more like demanded. "E -E -E -v -v -e -e -r -ry thing, and don't call me Annabitch, my name's Annabeth for gods sake.," I stammered at his amusement. Once I said that the beach became darker and once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I couldn't see him anymore. It's like he disappeared. I felt a weapon dig into my back. I turned around and saw Percy but he wasn't exactly Percy. His hair was silver and he's eyes were yellow. I heard a voice in the air echoing " Kill her, ill her, ll her, her ,err, r." "I'm afraid you have to die then," he said calmly. Once I got over my shock, I found myself unable to move and a burning then freezing sensation every where. I stood there motionless and frozen. With one swift movement Percy dug his sword into my neck causing my blood to splatter every where. The last thing I saw was Percy's evil smirk / grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4:True form is revealed

Poseidon P.O.V  
_Next morning when everyone is awake  
__Olympus_

I flashed to Olympus on an important matter about my son Percy. I had saw everything. every single bit of Percy's muttering to Annabeth's death. You don't know what happened? Ill tell you when I explain it to the council of the gods. "Brother! Brother!" I yelled. "What is it brother?" Zeus asked me. "Percy, Annabeth, Percy killed her, he wasn't him. Percy wasn't Percy," I boomed from my throne. "What do you mean Percy killed Annabeth? She is in her cabin sleeping," Athena asked worriedly. "I'll explain the story. I suddenly head Percy say "Thank you father, for helping me get over the pain of misery and betrayal. Thank you, both of you. I might as well let Poseidon live since no one I trust would be able to," almost inaudibly. Annabeth however had been invisible with her Yankee's cap on and heard every word he said. Suddenly it was like he sensed another presence. He whipped around trying to look for the person. He could not see him / her so he guessed it would be Annabeth with her Yankee's cap. I sensed her trying to get away. Percy snatched the Yankee's cap off her head and asked / demanded "Hello Annabitch. How much did you hear?" "E -E -E -v -v -e -e -r -ry thing, and don't call me Annabitch, my name's Annabeth for gods sake.," she stammered, yeling at the last sentence at my amusement. He grabbed my dagger from behind. Voices echoed in the wind, " Kill her, ill her, ll her, her ,err, r." He disappeared and appeared behind her and stabbed her in the back, head then disappeared and re appeared in front of her, slashing at her chest and stomach, not realizing that he had transformed into a silver haired and yellow eyed boy. "I'm afraid you have to die then," Percy said calmly. Finally for the last final stroke Percy controlled her blood, heating it up to 523 degree's and then lowered / dropped the temperature right down to -391 degrees, not even my strongest children knew they could do or did. There she froze, motionless and still. With one swift movement Percy dug Anaklusmos sword right through her neck causing her blood to splatter every where." I recited from my memory, only to have my rival seething with anger. "I will kill him!" yellled an out rageous Athena and with that she stormed out side to get her revenge on a certain silver haired, yellow eyed person with a specific name called Perseus Achilles Jackson.

Athena P.O.V  
_Camp half-blood_

After I listened to the story of how the fake Perseus killed my daughter Annabeth Chase, my favorite child in fact, I was seething with anger that i barely managed to control. "I will kill him!" I yellled out rageously and with that I stormed out side to get my revenge on a certain silver haired, yellow eyed person with a specific name called Perseus Achilles Jackson. I furiously flashed to camp and Chiron greeted me when I came in, "Hello Lady Athena, what brings you here, and may i ask where is Annabeth?" "Chiron, what brings me here is Perseus Achilles Jackson. He has killed my daughter and needs to be punished." "Very well my lady, He is at the eating pavilon." With those words i flashed to Percy only for him to cover his eyes. "For your actions, you are going to be punished severly." I said. "What do you mean Lady Athena and where is Annabeth?" he asked me. "You murdered her! My favorite daughter. You murdered her!" He stared at me blankly. "What? Annabeth was murdered?" "By whom," I growled. I dragged him out of the dining pavilon by the ear. The i got my spear, shield and armour ready to kill. I saw no sign of Perseus but however I had turned around until i was looking into the eyes of a red eyed demon with fangs as sharp as an arrow / dagger, made out of celestial bronze, Imperial gold, Stygian Iron, Lunar silver ( Pretend that what the hunters of Artemis use) , mortal steel, Aqua Diamond and Black Chaos coated with the water of the River Styx (Styx is pronounced Stix) and Lethe forged in the rivers Phlegethon, Cocytus and Acheron.


End file.
